


Nightmares

by Sammys_Rose



Series: Adventures of Annie Kelly [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jack Kelly is a good brother, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Day 2: Angst (Pretty self-explanatory, if you like to torture your OCs this is your time to shine.)Annie has a nightmare and goes to her brother for comfort.





	Nightmares

  
_My lungs burned and my legs ached as I ran down the street. I could feel a stitch in my side with each breath, but I couldn’t stop. Looking over my shoulder, I could see my pursuer starting to catch up. Coming to the end of the street, I turned the corner in an attempt to escape, but instead, I collided with someone’s chest. **  
**_

_“Well, well, well, what have we here?” said a voice above me. Looking up, I was met with the smug face of Morris Delancey._

_“Looks like we caught ourselves a Newsie.” came Oscar’s voice from behind me. Looks like he finally caught up._

_Before I could say anything, Morris roughly pulled me up from the ground and pinned my arms behind me._

_“What should we do with her?” he asked with a menacing glint in his eye._

_“I say we use her to send a message to those other brats!” Oscar said, taking a step toward me._

_“If you'se lay a hand on me, my brotha will kick BOTH your asses!” I spat back without even flinching. “That is, after I'se get through with ya!”_

_“Sorry to disappoint all of you,” said another voice, one that made my blood run cold. “But I have other plans for Miss Kelly.”_

_Snyder sauntered up to where Morris was still holding me. I said nothing as I glared at him, trying not to show my fear._

_“You’ve evaded me for some time, Mary Anne, but no more!” he said, patting my cheek condescendingly._

_“Don’t call me Mary Anne.” I said, a slight quake in my voice._

_“I’ll call you whatever I please, Kelly!” He snapped. “Mister Delancey, if you and your brother would be so kind, escort Mary Anne to the Refuge.”_

_As each brother grabbed one of my arms, I began to struggle. I couldn’t go back! They started to drag me away, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I started screaming._

_“JACKIE!!! DAVEY! RACE, ALBERT, ELMER! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!” I shrieked._

_“Shut ‘er up, Morris!” Oscar groaned as I landed a kick to his shin._

_I looked over just in time to see Morris’s fist coming toward my face._  
  
  


My heart pounded and my chest was heaving as I shot up in my bed. My eyes darted around nervously for a minute as I tried to gain my bearings. I was in my bunk at the lodging house. I could hear the snores of the boys in their beds around me. I took a few shuddering breaths and ran a hand through my messy red hair.

My heart was still hammering in my chest and I realized I wasn’t getting any more sleep in my bunk tonight. Taking one more deep breath, I silently jumped down from my bed, being careful not to wake Race in the bunk below me. Once I was sure the boys were all still asleep, I crept out of the room and down the hall. Once I got to the end, I slipped through the door and padded over to my twin brother’s bed.

Jack was sprawled out on his back with one arm behind his head. He looked so peaceful, I almost decided not to disturb him. In that moment though, I didn’t wanna be alone. I leaned down and gently nudged his bare shoulder.

“What?” he groaned, bringing the hand behind his head up to rub his eyes. When he saw it was me standing beside him, he sat up with a worried look on his face, “Annie? What’s wrong?”

“Nightmares” I mumbled, staring at my feet as I felt a few tears begin to slide down my face.

Jack shifted toward the other side of the bed and opened his arms.

“C'mere, doll.” he said. I wasted no time in crawling in next to him.

Once I was close enough, Jack wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt him wipe the tears from my cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

“Do ya wanna talk about it?” He muttered into my hair.

“Maybe tomorrow.” I replied, shaking my head. “Right now, I’m tired.”

“Alright" He said as he shifted both of us to lay down.

Jack wrapped one arm securely around my waist and his other hand came up to gently comb through my hair. My head was laying on his chest with my ear pressed over his heart. I let it’s steady beating calm me.

“Thanks, Jackie.” I whispered as I felt him press a soft kiss to the top of my head. “I love you.”

“Love you too, little sister. “ Jack replied. “Now, get some sleep. I gotcha.”

I breathed a sigh of relief as I drifted off. I knew I’d have to deal with my problems eventually, but for now, I was content to curl further into my brother’s strong arms and let him protect me from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
